


Sweet Valentine

by stalker_san



Category: South Park
Genre: Abduction, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Yandare, cryle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalker_san/pseuds/stalker_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pleasant day in the Tucker household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters. This just a simple writing exercise for fun. Just to help me get back into writing.   
> I'm obsessed with stalker!craig.

Craig Tucker walked into his shared bedroom with a tray of pancakes, syrup, two cups of coffee and a rose. The tray was filled to the brim occupied with flatware as Craig maneuvered through the large room. He wore a loose set of sleep pants with no shirt displaying his ivory skin. The young man was tall, taking a few strides to reach his destination. And muscular for someone who didn't work out quite often. Craig was also lucky enough to be gifted with great genetics like his startling blue eyes and dark hair.   

 

He came to the side of the bed which lay in the center of the bedroom. The frame made with simple black iron bars similar to the early 1900 hospital beds. Below the sheets was a smaller person than himself.    
 

Blood colored hair dark enough to match the single rose on the tray poked out of the duvet. The bed’s occupant turned away from Craig. Hands under their head as a makeshift pillow and breath came out in soft snores.     
 

Placing the tray on the clear night stand, to not jostle the contents. Craig sat down in the duvet turning to softly shake the sleeping redhead from his slumber.   

 

The redhead groaned. He furrowed his brows and scrunched up his nose, turning in his face into the soft pillow. Craig tightened his grip on the peach shoulder and shook harder.  

 

Pine colored eyes opened wide and the redhead shot up from the bed. The thick duvet slipped from his chest down to his waist. It exposed citrine skin covered in bite marks and bruises. Red and purple blotches marred the smooth exterior. Some fresh and others were fading and grey against the skin, already having taken their time to heal.     
 

“’Morning Kyle.” Craig greeted, brushing a crimson curl out of his startled face. The redhead blinked, still adjusting to the bright light of the bedroom. Green eyes still wide and observant.     
 

“I made breakfast today. Extra special just for you.” Craig’s hand locked into a fiery curl and brushed it. Kyle looked over at the night stand to see this morning’s ensemble and then back to Craig. His expression stayed the same as he watched the brunette. His racing heart calmed down considerably.     
 

“Your favorite; pancakes with a side of scrambled eggs and bacon. Happy Valentine’s day, ” Craig leaned over and placed a small kiss on bruised lips.   

 

The redhead could taste the faint trace of coffee in Craig’s mouth.     
 

Kyle closed his eyes momentarily only kissing back when the grip on his hair tightened. He opened his mouth until the grip on his curls loosened and Craig was content again.   

 

Craig turned towards the food, showing off the fading scratch marks on his back. He took out the cutlery and began to slice up bits of pastry. “Go brush up and head back quickly, before it gets cold.” Craig told him.    
 

The young Broflovski looked down at his wrists and then back at Craig. He placed a gentle hand on the brunette’s pale shoulder. Craig’s skin was cool compared to the heat off of Kyle’s hand. Goose pimples raised along pale flesh like a book written in braille.    
 

The tall man, who was taller than Kyle by more than a head, turned at the touch. Light blue eyes, color of northern glaciers, turned its gaze on the rope binding Kyle’s hands together. A lead attached him to the bed post.    
 

Craig let out a small chuckle. “My bad.” He said putting down the cutlery.     
 

Craig unfastened the lead and got up from the bed dragging the taught leather behind him. It yanked on Kyle’s binding and the shorter male pulled along with it. Craig then opened the bathroom door and followed Kyle in.   

 

Kyle used to observation at every given moment. There was no use in fighting it anymore. He was with Craig for the last three years and this was their routine. He would wake up, brush, get breakfast ready, eat, clean and stay home while Craig left to work. While Craig was gone the young Broflovski would be able to watch TV or read. He made time for daily chores around the small house. It was a tough schedule to get used to. The scars on his thigh and arms were proof enough of the struggle.     
 

Somewhere in the midst of it all, after the grueling hours of pain and depravity, Kyle gave up. He didn't want to feel pain anymore. He didn't want to stay locked up in the basement with a sore throat, burning back, and bleeding mouth. So he behaved as Craig wanted.   

 

When he did, Craig would go out of his way to treat him in a pleasant manner, just like this.     
 

After drying off his face Kyle felt the tug of the lead again signaling that he was to go back to the their shared bed. He sat on the covers naked and unashamed as Craig began to feed him his breakfast.     
 

The smile on Craig’s features calmed Kyle. Usually when he overslept Craig would “forget” to untie the lead and Kyle was forced to sit in bed for the day and dream. That was his punishment. Today he allowed the extra sleep with no unsavory repercussions.     
 

“Open wide.” Craig’s adenoidal voice broke through Kyle’s thoughts.  

He opened his mouth as requested. Waited for the fork to touch his tongue before closing it and chewing the gift. This was a gift after all. Craig hadn't molested him yet. His captor permitted him to eat in peace. Kyle didn't have to wait on hand and foot. Usually by getting his clothes ready for the day or cleaning his messes.   

 

Kyle, lost in thought again as he usually was these past few weeks. His dark green eyes looked off to the far distance, staring at the air behind Craig. His eyes were hazy and unfocused. The redhead hadn't noticed the left over whip cream and the corner of his lip, stark white against red.     
 

Craig’s blue eyes flickered to the spot and the tall male smirked. He placed a large hand on the nape of Kyle’s neck and pulled him close enough to lick the cream off of his face. Kyle stilled, awoken from deep thought once again.     
 

The pink tongue ran along Kyle’s face. Craig left the sticky residue along Kyle’s face. From the corner of his mouth to underneath his bottom lashes. He pulled back for a moment to look at his work before leaning back down over the redhead. Craig’s lips met with Kyle’s and Kyle automatically opened his mouth. The tall brunette explored the moist cavern with slow fervor.   
 

Kyle tasted sweet and minty from the pancakes and the toothpaste before.   

 

Craig pushed Kyle back onto the mattress resting his body on naked skin. He licked swollen lips and made out with a frozen Kyle until he lightly bit his bottom lip in warning.     
 

Kyle closed his eyes and disappeared into his own world again.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos!


End file.
